objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Billiard Ball Battle
Billiard Ball Battle (BBB for short) is the Season 2 of Battle Of The Pool Balls, and a Fan Fiction Camp created by JJPM. This shows 15 contestants & 2 newbies as billiard balls. Characters (Billiard Balls) 1-Ball Pose (Male).png|1-Ball 2-Ball (8BB) New.png|2-Ball 3-Ball With Shadow.png|3-Ball 4-Ball Poster Pose.png|4-Ball 5-Ball.png|5-Ball 6-Ball Rig.png|6-Ball 7-Ball (Character).png|7-Ball 8-BallFromBFB.png|8-Ball 9-Ball Pose.png|9-Ball 10-Ball Dont.png|10-Ball 11-Ball.png|11-Ball 12-Ball.png|12-Ball BPI 13-Ball.png|13-Ball BPI 14-Ball.png|14-Ball BPI 15-Ball.png|15-Ball 16-Ball Concept Pose.png|16-Ball 17-Ball Concept Pose.png|17-Ball Cue-pose-bpi.png|Cue Ball (Host) Episodes *Cue In (In progress) Tokens These are all kinds of tokens in Billiard Ball Battle, including unused ones. Win Token 2018.png|Win Token (Green): Halves your dislikes when used. Win Token XL.png|Win Token XL (Big Dark Green): Halves much your dislikes when used. Immunity Token (TBFDIWP).png|Immunity Token (Red): Gives you immunity when used. Immunity Token XL.png|Immunity Token XL (Big Light Red): Gives you extra immunity when used. Lose Token (TBFDIWP).png|Lose Token (Maroon): Automatically doubles your dislikes. Yoyle token by thegreenskyofbfdi d5r2lmy.png|Yoyle Token (Purple): Turns you into metal when used. Completely useless. Gift Token.png|Gift Token (Yellow): Use this to give one of your tokens to another contestant. Revenge Token (TBFDIWP).png|Revenge Token (Cyan): Takes half your dislikes and gives them to another contestant when used. Swap Token (TBFDIWP).png|Swap Token (Blue): Swaps your votes with those of a contestant of your choice when used. Acquire Token.png|Acquire Token (Orange): When used, you acquire all tokens used by the other contestants during the elimination. Theft Token (TBFDIWP).png|Theft Token (Black): Allows you to steal a token from another contestant. Preserve Token.png|Preserve Token (White): When used with another token, you may keep the other token. First Token (TBFDIWP).png|First Token (Brown): The first dislike is the only dislike that counts when used. Estimation Token.png|Estimation Token (Fuchsia): When used, you must guess how many dislikes you got. The difference between your guess and the actual number of dislikes you got becomes your new dislike total. Elimination Replacement Token.png|Elimination Replacement Token (Lime): If you are eliminated, this token helps you replace to another contestant's safe dislikes to yours and makes you safe & the another contestant to be eliminated when used. Teleport Token.png|Teleport Token (Glowing Lime): When used, you will teleport to somewhere else. Rejoin Token.png|Rejoin Token (Light Blue): When used with too low votes to rejoin, it multiplies completely your rejoining votes to rejoin. Party Token.png|Party Token (Rainbow): Throws up a party when used. Friend Token new.png|Love Token (Pink): Falls you in love when used. Friendly Token XL.png|Love Token XL (Big Light Pink): Falls you completely in love when used. Bashkohem Token.png|Bring Token (Tangerine): When used, you must pick a eliminated contestant to rejoin. Death Token (DT).png|Death Token (Dark Brown): When used, it automatically picks a person to die. Friend Token (FT).png|Friend Token (Light Magenta): When used, it automatically picks a friendless person to be friends. More tokens coming soon as possible! Rules for this article #Don't delete this article. #Some episodes may contain kinda offensive stuff, if you are under the age of 10, don't go at any episode. (For censored, if you are under the age of 7, don't go at any episode.) #Don't add the nor the template. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfiction Camps Category:Fanmade Category:Fan fiction Category:Stolen Characters Category:Camps Category:Balls Category:Object shows